Star Struck
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Eren gets to meet his idol and Levi is very impressed with his honesty.


**So, big shocker, I have fun writing about stuff that sort of happens to me (although giving them much pornier endings). Much like Eren I get super start struck when famous people come through my theatre, can't say this has ever happened though, hope you enjoy :D**

"Morning Eren," Krista said brightly, beaming at him as he dropped his bag onto the floor by his chair. "You ready for today?"

"Not really," he replied, smiling at her all the same as he logged into the second Box Office computer. "I've got ten hours today and I really don't feel like being here for that long."

"I'm sorry," Krista said giving him a sympathetic smile. "At least if you're here all day you might get to hear the sound-check going on."

"Sound-check?" Eren asked, confused. As far as he was aware it was a one man abridged _Lord of the Rings_ show tonight, he was absolutely sure of it. They didn't have a band in the auditorium until the end of the week.

"Yeah that band that sold out in the first few hours are on tonight," Krista said and Eren could feel all the blood draining out of his face. "What are they called again?"

"Shingeki No Kyojin," Eren offered hoping against hope that she was talking about another band, as unlikely as that seemed.

"That's the one," she said.

Eren groaned, placing his head in his hands and virtually folding in on himself. He had been looking forward to this evening for months. Ever since he had heard that SNK were coming to Trost – specifically to the theatre he worked in – he had been like a kid waiting for Christmas. He had been a die-hard fan for pushing ten years now; his room was covered in posters, he owned every single on of their albums and tour DVDs and he had spent an ungodly amount of nights alone with his hand thinking about lead singer Levi Ackerman.

Levi was gorgeous, had a voice like silk and played a guitar like he was playing with a lover's body. The first time Eren, at the tender age of fifteen, had seen a picture of him without a shirt on he had fallen in love (and through a packet of tissues as soon as he got home). Eren would have given his left nut to see Levi perform in real life and now it looked as if he was going to miss the concert he had been so looking forward to because he hadn't read his rota properly.

"Are you okay Eren?" Krista asked when he made no sign of moving and getting himself ready to start work. Eren straightened up and gave her a dead behind the eyes smile. _I'm going to be doing that a lot today..._

"I am absolutely fine," he said. "I'm just the world's biggest idiot."

"Why? What have you done?"

"I forgot what day it was and now I have to try and get someone to cover me so I can see the show or sell my ticket as I doubt anyone will cover me on such short notice," he replied.

"Couldn't you sneak in at the back once you're done out here?" Krista asked. _Bless her, she's trying._

"I might be able to," Eren replied. "Although I was talking to Bertolt earlier and he said someone's called in sick so they might need cover Front of House tonight and as I'm already here I'll probably be asked."

"Well worst comes to worst you could do that and see if you can sit in if you can't get anyone to cover for you," Krista said.

"True."

"If it was any other night but tonight I would cover but I'm supposed to be meeting Ymir's parents tonight and everyone would be _absolutely thrilled_ if I cancelled now," she said.

"That sounds like a fun evening," Eren said sarcastically.

"Doesn't it just," Krista replied in kind. "I think she's hoping that if they meet me they'll stop sending 'Pray the Gay Away' leaflets but I think that's unlikely."

"Wow," was the only response Eren could give to that.

Krista put on her headset and began to check the phone messages while Eren finished logging in to the computer, still fuming with himself that he hadn't checked the rota properly. He knew he had said he wasn't available tonight, he was absolutely sure of it so why was he now down to work?

"Thirty-six new messages," Krista told him as he turned his own phone on, mentally preparing himself for a ten hour day of being in a bad mood.

"Jesus really?"

"The first four are about tonight," she added. "I can deal with those if you want?"

"Please," Eren replied. He sighed as his phone began to ring. He put on his headset and answered the phone. "Good morning, ticket sales, can I help?" _This is going to be a really long ass day._

* * *

A few hours later Eren had his head down checking some paperwork that he needed to get done. He was so engrossed in it that he didn't realise someone was standing in front of him until he heard said someone clear their throat and he looked up ready to be annoyed. His eyes widened slightly and he hoped his sharp intake of breath wasn't too noticeable as he found himself face to face with Levi Ackerman.

 _Oh my god! Don't freak out Eren, do not freak out!_

"Hi can I help you?" he asked hoping that he was smiling at Levi and not looking like a total weirdo.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the stage door, I'm here for the show tonight, could you point me in the right direction please?" Levi asked.

"Sure thing," Eren said thanking his lucky stars that his voice was coming out steadily. "It's pretty much right round the back of the building so just follow the road round and you'll come to a set of gates. There's a car park in there and the stage door and that's marked clearly so you can't miss it."

 _Well done. A+ for effort for acting like a normal human being with Mr Sex-on-Legs in front of you._

Eren was very aware of the fact that Krista was standing just behind him, putting her bag back in the cupboard after her break. He was also very aware of Levi's smoky grey eyes as they took in his face. _Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out!_ Levi smiled and Eren felt his heart stop.

"Thanks," he said and his eyes flicked down to Eren's chest, "Eren."

Eren's heart stopped. _Oh my god he knows my name... you're wearing a name badge you utter twazzock._

"No problem," he smiled. He watched Levi turn and leave the Box Office. Eren waited until the automatic doors had closed behind him and he was out of sight before he practically melted onto the counter. Krista giggled from somewhere next to him.

"You okay Eren?" she asked.

"I am aces," he replied as he just about managed to get his spine to hold him upright again.

"Are you sure?" Krista asked. "You're face is all red." Eren placed his palms to his cheeks and found them very, very warm. How embarrassing! He hoped that his body had waited until after Levi had gone before it called all the blood in his system to his face.

"I'll be fine," Eren mumbled and Krista giggled again.

"Aww are you a little bit star struck?" she asked.

"Maybe," Eren reluctantly admitted. How could he not be after practically idolising Levi since he was fifteen. "I might go take a quick break," he stated hoping that if he went outside the fresh air might clear his head a bit.

"Okay," Krista said. "See you soon."

Eren turned his phone off, grabbed his jacket and darted outside. He needed to get cover as he was going to watch that show if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

"Come on Armin do you want the ticket or not?" Eren asked. He had spent the rest of the morning ringing everyone on the payroll if they could cover him but anyone who could help was either busy or already working so he had resigned himself to the fact that he was staying on the Box Office.

"I do," Armin said and even through the phone Eren could tell that Armin was not overly comfortable with this. "What about you though?"

"Can't get cover," Eren replied shrugging although he knew that Armin wouldn't be able to see him.

"I'm sorry," Armin said.

"It's my own fault," Eren sighed. "I mixed up the days but I know they might need cover Front of House so I'll see if I can sit in, then I'll still get to see them."

"If you're sure," Armin said still sounding uncertain.

"Yeah, think of it as an early Christmas present or something," Eren said.

"Okay," Armin relented finally. "Thank you."

"It's fine, didn't want the ticket to go to waste and I know how bummed you were when you thought you'd be working tonight," Eren said. "Anyway I'd better go before I get caught making personal calls on work phones."

"Good luck, I'll call you on your break," Armin said.

"Thanks, I'll text you when I get out," Eren said before he hung up. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. This was turning out to be one of the worst days ever.

"Hey Yeager," an obnoxious voice said and Eren groaned internally. This was the last thing he fucking needed right now! _And it's about to get worse..._ He looked up and saw Jean leaning against the counter looking smug.

"What do you want Jean?" he asked bracing himself for the awful conversation he was expecting.

"I hear you're working through the concert and can't come now," Jean said and the smirk on his face made Eren really have to hold back the desire to clock him in the jaw. _You will be so fired, it's not worth your job, get him back when you get home._

"Yeah we'll that's my own fault," Eren grumbled. If he could just hold it together until Jean had left... god he wanted to punch him so much!

He and Jean used to be good friends to the point that they had moved in together about two years ago but then things had started to go wrong. It had started at a party when a girl Jean had been trying to get into bed threw herself at Eren (despite his protests that he was only into guys). Then there had been some issues with the flat they were living in – water started coming up through the floorboards – and Jean, without telling Eren, had stopped paying rent leaving him, as the head tenant, to foot the bill. They had had a huge argument about it, Jean still wasn't paying rent, they barely spoke to each other and Eren could not wait for the day the tenancy was up and he could leave.

"I'll let you know how it goes when I get home tonight," Jean said smugly. "I mean if I even get home tonight – going to see if I can meet that hot bassist and get to know her."

"Good luck with that," Eren replied dryly. SNK's bassist, Mikasa Ackerman, very rarely showed any interest in anything or anyone. The only person she had ever been pictured with and briefly hinted at being in some kind of relationship with was a guy from across the pond who had a metal arm and a metal leg. To get Mikasa's attention you had to be something spectacular and Jean was not. He had about as much chance with Mikasa as Eren did with Levi, although he did at least know that Mikasa was into guys.

"So don't wait up for me tonight in case I get lucky," Jean said.

"I never do," Eren replied. "Now if you wouldn't mind I have some paperwork that I need to finish."

"Have fun," Jean snorted before he left the Box Office.

"Dick," Eren muttered under his breath once the automatic doors had slid closed behind him. Someone chuckled from beside him and he looked round to see Connie logging into the computer Krista had been sat behind during the morning.

"You alright man?" he asked.

"I am having a bad day," Eren replied not really wanting to elaborate.

"I'm sorry," Connie said giving him a sympathetic smile. "We'll try and have fun this afternoon."

"Thanks," Eren smiled.

"Hey you know the band that's on tonight? I just saw some of them hanging around in the Green Room. Damn that dark haired girl is gorgeous!"

"I'll take your word for it," Eren chuckled. Connie slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"Of course," he said, "forgot who I'm talking to. I'm guessing the dark haired guy is more your speed."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Eren said. "Right I've been trying to finish this fucking paperwork for three hours now so the next person who asks me to do something that isn't this is going to get a slap."

"Hey," a deep voice said and Eren's heart stopped. He looked up and saw Levi leaning against the counter smiling at him.

"Hi," Eren said a little breathlessly as he scrambled to his feet, trying not to tangle himself in the wires of his headset as he did. "Can I help?"

"Yeah, is there anywhere nearby where I can get a bottle of water or something?" Levi asked.

"Sure," Eren replied. "I can do that for you here, no problem."

"How's your day going?" Levi asked as Eren pulled a bottle of water out of the kiosk fridge and handed it to him.

"Not too bad," he lied. "That's one-fifty please, you?"

"Good," Levi said as he handed Eren the exact change. _God, I love him even more!_ "We're about to start sound-checking so you might get to hear some. You working tonight or do you get to watch?"

"Currently just working, hopefully get to do both," Eren replied. He could feel all the blood in his body rushing to his face and he hoped to high heaven that it wasn't too noticeable. He could feel himself getting hotter under his clothes and he really hoped that he wasn't actually scarlet – that would just be too embarrassing for words! But he was having a conversation with Levi fucking Ackerman, of course he was going to be freaking out internally.

"Hope you do get to watch," Levi said. "You'd have fun. See you round Eren."

With that he was gone and Eren had to make his way back over to his chair on legs that threatened to melt into a puddle of goo with every step. He sat down and hung his headset around his neck before turning to Connie who was shaking his head, visibly judging him.

"You're such a penis," he said when he was sure that he and Eren were alone. Eren's face caught fire and he turned back to his paperwork.

"Shut up, you have a girl's name," he grumbled desperate to get at least one barb of his own in there. Connie just threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

"Please Reiner," Eren begged. "Please, please, please! I won't ask for anything ever again and I'm more than happy to stay here for like fifteen hours, just please say I can sit in and watch the show!"

"I'm sorry Eren," Reiner sighed and he did genuinely look sorry that he was about to crush Eren's hopes. "Bar's going to be heaving tonight and the two sitting in are newbies and they might die up there. You've got the most experience out of everyone on tonight and they're going to need you."

"Okay," Eren mumbled willing himself not to just break down and cry as he hit, yet another fucking roadblock. "Could I at least maybe go in and see my favourite song?"

"Depends where it is on the bill," Reiner said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "What song?"

"Guren No Yumiya."

"That's right before the interval," Reiner said. "You can probably get away with watching the opening number but not the one right before the break."

"Okay," Eren mumbled, defeated.

"I'm sorry Eren," Reiner said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"My own fault," Eren said shrugging. "I could have sworn that I had said I couldn't work tonight because I was seeing the show."

"You did," Reiner said looking confused, "but when I was doing the rota Jean gave me your message about being free tonight and wanting the work."

"Pardon?"

"When I was doing the rota for this week Jean said that you wanted him to tell me that were free and you wanted to work tonight," Reiner replied.

"That rat-bastard!" Eren growled. This was not okay! This was Jean taking things way too far and Eren needed to go and talk to someone sensible, like Armin, before he went and did something daft, like key Jean's car.

"Are you okay Eren?" Reiner asked as Eren stood seething in front of him.

"Aces," Eren snarled before turning towards the Green Room, hoping that it was empty and he could scream his frustration into a pillow and not look like a total head-case. He pulled out his phone and stabbed out a text to Armin.

'You free to talk?'

Seconds later his phone vibrated in his hand, Armin's name and a photo of them two of them at a party dressed in military gear lit up the screen.

"What's happen?" Armin asked as soon as Eren answered the phone.

"Well I found out why I'm now working tonight," he said trying to keep his voice steady. "Apparently Jean told Reiner I wanted to work when he was doing the rota and because I thought I'd booked it off I didn't check the date so that's why I'm stuck on the bar during the concert I have waited nine years to see!"

"That arse-hole!" Armin cried.

"I know," Eren said. "I'm really trying to stop myself from going out back and slashing his tires because I know he'll have stuck his car out there."

"Just get through tonight," Armin said, "then tomorrow call up your landlord and see if you can get out of tenancy early so you don't have to be around him anymore. How much longer do you have?"

"Three months," Eren replied as he flopped down onto the sofa that lined one of the walls. "I think he might ask us to leave soon anyway as he's only getting half of the rent each month."

"Well whatever happens you can come stay with me and we can look at getting somewhere together."

"Thanks Armin," Eren said and smiled despite everything.

"Did you see if you could sit in tonight?" Armin asked after a pause.

"I can't," Eren sighed. "I've got to be on the bar as the useless newbies who are sitting in might get eaten but at least I'll get to see the opening number. Reiner's on duty and he said I could sneak in for that at least." Eren stared up at the ceiling, vaguely aware of someone coming into the Green Room but paid them no attention as they opened a cupboard and pulled out a mug. They seemed to know what they were doing so they didn't need him.

"Do you know the line up then?"

"No," Eren replied, "I just know that 'Guren No Yumiya' is on before the interval 'cause I wanted to sit in for that at least as it's my favourite but I can't because it's right before we're going to be heaving again."

"This day just keeps getting better and better for you," Armin said.

"I know right," Eren chuckled humourlessly.

"Want me to bring you some chocolate or something when I come in?" Armin asked. Eren thought about that for a moment. There were plenty of things he would like (most of them torture devices to use on Jean) but something with a calorific value of over three thousand wouldn't go amiss.

"Something smothered in chocolate and crystallised sugar would be great," he said. Out of his peripheral vision he thought he saw the person look in the tub usually filled with tea bags to find it empty and then began hunting for them. "Under the sink," he told them.

"Thanks," they replied, Eren still paying them little attention.

"Cool, I'll bring you some biscuits or something you can snack on over the night," Armin said and Eren smiled. Armin really was the best friend he could have asked for.

"Thanks Armin, you're a star."

"No problem," he said. "Listen I'd better go, my bus has just arrived, are you feeling a bit better?"

"Yeah," Eren replied, "enough that I can get through the evening anyway."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Eren hung up the phone and sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Rough day?" a deep, now rather familiar, voice asked and Eren's eyes snapped open. He scrambled to a sitting position and looked over to see Levi leaning against the counter holding a cup of tea.

"Kind of," Eren said truthfully, _no point in denying it now_ , very thankful that he hadn't gushed to Armin about meting him and about how hot he was. Eren couldn't help his gaze flickering down to Levi's impossibly tight trousers. _Holy shit he looks good! No look at his face, you fucking idiot, you're having a conversation._

"You working tonight now?" Levi asked.

"Yeah," Eren replied.

"Shame."

"I can stick it on the TV in the bar," Eren said shrugging. "It's just not really the same though."

"You a big fan?" Levi asked.

"About ten years now," Eren replied, "pretty much since the first album."

"How old are you?" Levi asked after studying him for a second.

"Twenty-five."

"Really? I would have pegged you for younger," Levi chuckled, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah I have a bit of a baby face," Eren said blushing. He hated the fact that he still looked like he was in his early teens, it had stopped him from getting laid on one too many occasions.

"You going to be around after the show?" Levi asked.

"More than likely," Eren replied. _He's just asking to be nice, there's nothing more to it than that._ "I'll be up in the bar."

"Drinking away your sorrows?" Levi asked, a small smirk playing about his lips. _Oh my god, he's so hot!_

"Working," Eren replied, thankful that he didn't sound too breathless.

"Right," Levi nodded. "We'll if you're still up there at the end of the night and you're not busy I'll buy you a drink."

"Thank you," Eren said smiling and trying to keep his head from exploding. Levi Ackerman – _the_ Levi Ackerman – just said that he would buy him a drink!

His fifteen yeah old self would be dancing on the ceiling right now. He wished he could go back in time and tell him that those school councillors weren't bullshitting; it really did get better! He looked at the clock and realised that his glowing moment in the sun was about to be cut short by the storm cloud that was the end of his break.

"I need to go back to work," he sighed as he heaved himself to his feet. "Have fun out there tonight."

"Thanks," Levi said. "Hope your shift isn't terrible."

"Thanks," Eren smiled as he felt his knees weaken. He just about made it out of the Green Room keeping his composure but as soon as the door closed behind him he placed his hand over his rapidly beating heart. Being in the same building as the man he had idolised for a decade was definitely putting a strain on his sanity.

* * *

Eren snuck in through the doors at the back of the packed auditorium. He had received a call over the radio from Reiner telling him that if he wanted to go and see the first song he would have to go now. Eren's heart was pounding and he was jittery with nervous energy. Sure, he only had about four minutes before he had to go back to work but it was enough considering the day he had been having. So far it's only saving grace was the amount of time he had spent around Levi.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Trost," a booming voice said, filling the auditorium and sending a shiver of anticipation down Eren's spine as stage lights began to flash, "please welcome to the stage Shingeki No Kyojin!"

Eren had to jam his fist into his mouth to stop himself from screaming along with the rest of the crowd as the lights came up and the band began to play. Eren went ridged and his jaw dropped as he realised just which song was filling the auditorium.

"What the fuck?" he heard Reiner say over the radio. "This wasn't supposed to be on until just before the interval."

"I don't know," one of the ushers said.

"Keep an eye on it, I'll talk to backstage, find out if they've changed the running order and..."

Eren yanked the ear piece out of his ear. He wasn't going to listen to Reiner bickering with the ushers when Levi was singing in front of him, not only that he was singing Eren's favourite song and he looked so fucking sexy with a guitar in his hand and his hair flopping in front of his eyes. _God!_ Seeing him playing live was better than Eren could possibly have imagined. Levi had a voice like melted chocolate and Eren could feel himself falling faster and faster in love.

He couldn't take his eyes off Levi. He looked so good as he sang; passionate, in the moment and absolutely breathtaking. Just watching him had Eren's jaw dropping further to the floor and he was barely able to think about anything other than the way Levi's lips moved as he sang and getting to hear him singing his favourite song live was like a dream come true. He didn't even think about the fact that the listing seemed to be wrong he was just thankful that something was finally going in his favour.

"Hello Trost!" Hange, the eccentric drummer, yelled into the microphone as the song came to a close. "Are you having a good time?"

Eren took that as his cue to leave and snuck back out of the door unable to keep the huge grin off his face.

"Enjoy yourself?" Reiner asked as he leant against the bar. Eren beamed at him.

"Oh god yes!" he said as he began collecting some left over glasses from the shelves around the windows.

* * *

Eren was buzzing for the rest of the shift. He was grinning form ear to ear despite the busy interval, despite the constant stream of customers and despite the fact that he was pushing fifteen hours at work and was running on nothing but sugar and caffeine. He was even happier when some members of the band did come up after the show and he did get that drink from Levi (along with a smile that made Eren's heart flutter).

It was about one in the morning when Eren was finally able to grab his car keys from the key box and go out to the car park at the back of the theatre. When Reiner had finally called time at the bar Hange and some of the others had wanted to stay but Levi managed to convince them otherwise – 'seriously Glasses these guys want to go home' – and Eren had whizzed through the cleaning desperate to get home and sleep. He was especially happy now that Reiner had given him the following day off.

His good mood was instantly shattered as he saw that his car was blocked in by someone else's car and his had been the only keys left in the box. He was even more irritated when he realised that it was Jean's car and the fuck-weasel had taken his car keys with him so Eren couldn't move it and get home.

"Fuck my life!" he groaned desperately fighting the urge, for the second time that night, to key Jean's car.

"You okay?" Levi's voice said from behind him. Eren turned round to see him leaning against the side of a sleek black car in a leather jacket. _Holy shit! He looks good in just about anything!_ Eren smiled wryly.

"That's my car," he said pointing to the corner of the car park where he car was trapped. "And that," he said pointing to Jean's car, "is the car of someone who didn't leave their keys in the box meaning I can't move their car so I guess I'm walking home tonight."

"You're not having the best of days are you?" Levi asked smiling.

"See when I pictured this night about six months ago it was completely different," Eren chuckled. Levi's gaze flicked over to Eren's car and then back to Eren. He unlocked his car and opened the passenger door.

"Get in."

"Pardon?" Eren asked.

"I'll drive you home," Levi clarified. "Do you need your car tomorrow?"

"Well... no, but won't it be hugely out of your way?" Eren asked. "I mean don't you have after parties?"

"Hey the less time I have to spend with Hange trying to get me drunk and set me up with numerous weird friends, the better," Levi chuckled.

On the one hand Eren didn't really enjoy the prospect of walking home at pushing half past one but on the other he didn't think he could handle a car journey sitting next to Levi. Then again the fact that Levi was even offering was like Eren's dream come true and if he was lucky he might even be able to ask for a photograph.

"Thank you," Eren said as the part of him that wanted to just be around Levi for a little bit longer won out. Levi stepped out of the way and allowed him to get in the car. _Don't freak out; you're in Levi Ackerman's car, this is really happening, just be normal._

"So," Levi said as he slipped into the driver's seat and started the engine, "where do you live?"

* * *

At stupid o'clock in the morning there was no traffic on the roads and in ten minutes Levi pulled up outside Eren's flat. Throughout the journey Eren had made awkward conversation but tiredness had lowered his inhibitions and he found himself paying closer attention to Levi's lips than what was coming out of them. He vaguely thought he could ask Levi if he could kiss him... he would most likely never see him again so if he was totally disgusted and threw Eren out of the car it wouldn't be the end of the world (he was already home for one thing). If he said yes though... that would be a nice little addition to the Wank Bank.

"So this is me," he said as Levi turned off the engine. "Thank you for driving me home, I hope it wasn't too out of the way."

"I wouldn't have offered if it was any trouble," Levi said.

There was a pause. Eren felt as if there was a tension hanging heavy in the air, whether Levi felt it too Eren had no idea. He really should either just say thank you again and get out of the car or chance it if he was going to ask for that photograph (or that kiss, although the photograph might be a bit more likely).

"Could I be cheeky and ask for one more thing?" he asked deciding to chance it.

"Fire away," Levi said leaning back and draping his arm over the steering wheel. He looked so effortlessly sexy that Eren was momentarily breathless, unable to think.

"Can I kiss you?" he blurted out. Levi said nothing but raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean I wouldn't say anything to anyone, this would just be for me because you've been the star of my masturbatory fantasies since I was a teenager." Eren was rambling and he couldn't stop himself, he just kept on talking under Levi's scrutiny, his silence making him talk more. "Actually forget I said that, can I just get a photograph?"

"You've got balls kid," Levi chuckled when it became apparent that Eren was done.

"Well I figured I'm probably never going to get this close to you again so I might as well go for broke." Eren laughed nervously. "But, yeah forget that, if I could just get a photo of you that would be amazing."

"Sure," Levi said and Eren's heart leapt.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket as Levi switched on the small ceiling light. Eren opened up the front facing camera and leaned in so that both he and Levi were in the photo. His heart was pounding in his ears and he really hoped that Levi couldn't hear it. Like it mattered if he could, the most Eren was likely to get (aside from the photo) was maybe a footnote about a crazed fan in an interview.

"The camera doesn't work overly well," he explained. "It's sort of stuck on timer and then it takes about four photos all at once. One of my friends set it like that and I don't know what they did so I don't know how to change it back."

"Okay," Levi chuckled.

"Ready?" Eren asked.

"Yeah."

Eren pressed the button to set the timer off and a countdown started on the screen. As the timer reached two he felt Levi take hold of his chin and turn him into a kiss. Eren's eyes went wide with surprise but he recovered quickly. If he was dreaming them he didn't want to accidentally wake himself up by not reacting and if it was really happening then he didn't want to waste a moment of it.

Levi's lips were everything Eren had imagined they would be and more. They were soft but firm and moved against Eren's with the ease of someone who had kissed him a thousand times before and knew exactly what made him weak. Levi ran his teeth over Eren's bottom lip and he moaned, his phone all but forgotten as it took the last of the photos. Levi pressed another gentle kiss to Eren's lips before he pulled back. A soft whimper of protest left Eren's throat and he kept his eyes closed for a second longer, half expecting to open them and be staring up at his bedroom ceiling. When he did finally open them he was overjoyed to see Levi still there, smiling at him.

"Wow!" he breathed. "You know I would have been happy with just the photos." Levi shrugged.

"Yeah but it takes a lot of guts to be honest and reveal the kind of stuff that you just did and I like people who are honest," he said. "It doesn't happen very often."

"Really?"

"I'm in a successful band, you think people tell me the truth or what they think I want to hear?" Levi asked.

"Good point," Eren said.

"So to have someone tell me the truth is wonderfully refreshing."

"Well in that case I can feel better about telling you I've been staring at your lips and your arse pretty much all day and I'm going to be thinking about that kiss for a long while now," Eren said.

"Oh really?" Levi said, a small smirk beginning to play about his lips.

"Yeah," Eren replied, "like I said I've been jerking off to your voice and pictures of you for nearly ten years now so actually getting to kiss you is like the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would really like to do it again, if that's okay with you."

"Would you like more?" Levi asked, a seductive lilt to his voice.

"Pardon?" Eren blanched. _Is this happening? Have I actually died and gone to heaven now because there is no way that I heard that right?_

"Would you like more than just a kiss?" Levi asked brushing Eren's fringe out of his eyes and cupping his cheek, leaning closer.

"Oh god yes!" Eren breathed. "But are you sure? I mean why me?"

"You're cute," Levi said shrugging, "and I like your honesty. Plus I wouldn't mind hearing about some of those fantasies of yours." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Eren's again, this time coaxing Eren's mouth open by licking his top lip. Eren's head was spinning as Levi's tongue massaged against his own and his fingers tangled in Eren's hair. He reached out and grabbed the front of Levi's jacket to anchor himself to the real world. _This is happening – this is actually happening!_

Eren gasped as one of Levi's hands ran up his thigh to give the firm flesh at the top a squeeze. He could feel himself losing it and they were just kissing! The way Levi's tongue swirled over and stroked his own, he wanted to feel that against other parts of his body. He wanted to see Levi completely out of his clothes so he could burn the image into his brain forever. A soft whimper left Eren's throat again as Levi pulled away.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" Eren asked and he was surprised at how steady his voice sounded considering that he was sure he was trembling.

"Yes," Levi replied. He sounded so certain that Eren's stomach fluttered. The memory of one of his fantasies suddenly springing to mind – Levi forcing him to his hands and knees and ordering him to worship his cock. He swallowed thickly and let out a shaky exhale.

"Okay," he said and he felt pathetic at how breathless he sounded.

He managed to stand as he got out of the car (which considering just how jelly-like his legs felt he thought was an accomplishment) and waited for Levi to lock it before leading the way to his front door. As he passed Levi a hand shot out to grab hold of wrist and pull him back into another searing kiss. One of Levi's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him right up against his body, and his other hand tangled in Eren's hair again, deepening the kiss.

Eren moaned into Levi's mouth and he sunk his fingers into Levi's hair, relishing how soft the slightly longer part at the top was. The hand on his waist travelled lower to give his backside a firm squeeze, making Eren moan again. He was a mess and they weren't even down to skin! Suddenly Levi's lips and hands were gone and Eren struggled to hold in his whine of protest at being left wanting more.

"So upstairs?" Levi asked, that smirk twisting its way back onto his lips. He had Eren exactly where he wanted him and Eren wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else.

"Yeah," Eren panted. _Just get upstairs_ , he thought, _just get upstairs and you get to feel much more._

With a shaking hand Eren pulled his keys out of his pocket and just about managed to unlock the door to the building. Once they were inside and standing in front of his door he found he was having a little more difficulty as Levi began pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck and a hand snaked round to palm his cock through his work trousers. Eren slapped the hand that wasn't trying to deal with his keys over his mouth to stop himself from moaning loudly.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Levi chuckled, "I'm going to make you scream tonight so I wouldn't try to keep yourself quiet if I were you."

"Yes Sir," Eren said before he could stop himself but the heated groan in his ear told him that Levi liked it.

"Fuck that's hot," he said. "Want you out of these clothes." He gave the waistband of Eren's trousers a tug.

That was all Eren needed to steady his hand and get the door open. As soon as they were inside the flat Levi pinned Eren up against the door and kissed him again, shoving his wrists either side of his head and pinning him in place. Eren thrust his hips up into Levi's and he felt the outline of his erection straining against his jeans. Eren moaned into Levi's mouth as he rolled his hips into Eren's allowing him to feel everything. Finally Levi pulled back and let Eren off the door.

"So welcome to my shitty flat," Eren panted grinning. If Levi liked his honest then he was going to love this. "We don't have a floor and my fuck-weasel flatmate hasn't paid rent in three months so I can't afford the place. If we fuck on his bed, we might just break it."

"God you're amazing," Levi said grabbing the front of Eren's trousers and pulling him into another heated kiss. "Tell me more."

"I'm a little worried you might have some horrifying STDs," Eren said without thinking. It was true but it was a stupid thing to say under the circumstances. Levi pulled back from where he had been kissing Eren's neck and raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not that worried," Eren clarified, "don't stop." Levi chuckled and gently flicked his forehead.

"You don't think much, do you?"

"I'm pretty sure my brain stopped working when you kissed me," Eren replied. Levi smirked as he ran his thumb over Eren's bottom lip.

"Don't think I didn't notice the way you've been looking at me all day," he said. "You're so cute when you get all flustered and I did find myself thinking that you'd blush less from a smile if you'd had my tongue up your arse-hole." A strangled moan sounded in Eren's throat and his knees buckled, which wasn't helped by Levi's free hand going back to rubbing him off through his trousers.

"No I think that would make the blushing worse," he managed to choke out.

"Want to test that theory?" Levi asked leaning in close to whisper heatedly in Eren's ear before taking the lobe in his teeth and dragging them over it.

"Oh god, yes please," Eren practically moaned as Levi's lips moved down his neck to graze his teeth over his collarbone. One of Levi's hands slipped up the inside of Eren's shirt to run up his chest. His touch was like fire and Eren could feel his knees giving out. He placed one hand on the wall and one hand found purchase in Levi's hair, desperate to keep himself standing.

"Do you have any special attachment to this shirt?" Levi asked giving the hem of Eren's shirt a gentle tug.

"It's my work shirt so no," he replied, "but you probably shouldn't rip it because I can't afford to buy a new one."

"I really do love this honesty; you're so uncomplicated," Levi said as he began undoing the buttons.

"I'm very straight-forward," Eren said. Feeling daring he slipped one of his hands up the inside of Levi's t-shirt and he had to bite down on a moan as he felt the hard muscles, he had only seen in photographs before, rippling under his touch.

"If you're so straight-forward tell me what you want me to do to you," Levi ordered and the commanding tone of his voice sent a shiver rolling down Eren's spine.

"I want you to fuck me," Eren said and was pleased at how steady his voice was even though he felt like he was cracking up. "I don't care if you use me or what you do I just want you inside me!"

"Do you want me to fuck you against a wall, bend you over something or fuck you hard into a mattress?" Levi asked.

"God any of those... all of those... probably a mattress," Eren said.

Levi ran a hand up Eren's now exposed chest and ran his thumb over one of his nipples as he kissed him again making Eren moan into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, deepening the kiss, and pushing himself off the wall. Without thinking, and without breaking contact with Levi's lips, Eren pulled him into Jean's room. He felt the backs of his knees hit the side of Jean's bed and he fell backwards onto the mattress, pulling Levi down on top of him.

"Fuck," Levi panted as he pulled back for air and took in the vision of Eren beneath him; flushed, gasping for breath, his eyes hazy and unfocused and his shirt hanging open around him. Now that was a sight he wanted to remember. He pulled his own phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of Eren spread out before him. "You're fucking stunning."

Eren blushed, opening his mouth to respond but he couldn't find the words. He was about to look away in embarrassment but Levi's lips caught his. He took Eren's hands and pinned them to the mattress, caging his head and linking their fingers together. Eren rolled his hips up to meet Levi's, rubbing their cocks against each other through their clothes. Levi squeezed Eren's hands, groaning at the sensation.

"So tell me about one of these fantasies," Levi said as he began kissing down Eren's neck to his chest. "I want to know exactly what it is that gets you hot while you jerk yourself off thinking about me."

"Last time you had me tied up on my knees and you ah..." He was cut off by Levi gently scrapping his teeth over one of his nipples.

"Go on," Levi ordered trailing kisses lower, to the waistband of Eren's trousers.

"You grabbed my hair and made me suck your cock before you came all over my face," Eren finished.

A low groan sounded in Levi's throat as he pressed feather light kisses over Eren's hips and undid the button on his trousers. When he took the zip in his teeth and slowly dragged it down, looking up with a seductive gleam in his eye, Eren thought that he might die. Levi hooked his fingers into both Eren's trousers and boxers and began to pull them down teasingly slowly.

Eren kicked his shoes off and allowed Levi to remove the last of his clothing as he shrugged his shirt off. He looked up into silver-grey eyes, nervously worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Levi was a rock-star; he had probably been with plenty of people more attractive than he was but the way he was looking at him, unabashed desire and hunger in his eyes, made Eren's heart pound.

"Hey this isn't fair," Eren said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Oh really?" Levi asked raising an eyebrow at him and grazing his fingertips over Eren's cheek. "And why is that?"

Eren looked up at him as seductively as he could, hoping to god that he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

"You're still wearing clothes."

The hand that had been gently stroking Eren's cheek went to run through his hair but not as gently. Levi grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, forcing his head back. A gasp left Eren's throat and a jolt of arousal ran through him to his already hard cock. Levi leaned in close, mere millimetres from Eren's lips, and licked Eren's top lip. The embarrassing keening sound that left Eren was pathetic as Levi's lips barely brushed his in the faintest imitation of a kiss.

"Don't worry," Levi chuckled, the sound making Eren shiver. "I'm not going to leave you wanting for too long. Why don't you sit back and enjoy the show."

Eren watched, just about managing to suppress another whine of protest as the warmth of Levi's body disappeared, as he effortlessly slipped out of his leather jacket and let it fall to the floor like it was nothing. He turned giving Eren a delicious view of all the muscles in his back moving as he took his t-shirt off. Eren's cock was begging for attention as Levi bent over to unlace his boots. He mouth ran dry as Levi's already tight jeans tightened even more around his backside _… holy hell!_

Without thinking Eren blindly reached under the bed. He knew Jean kept some lube in here somewhere (mostly as his kept going missing) and he eventually pulled out a bottle. He squeezed some onto his hand and began to pump his cock as he watch Levi undress. He couldn't take his eyes off Levi's hands as he slowly undid the zip on his jeans, running his other hand up the inside of his thigh as he did.

"You look so good touching yourself for me," Levi said as he slowly removed both his jeans and his boxers, letting them fall to the floor. "Get on your knees and finger yourself open."

"Yes Sir," Eren panted, loving how commanding Levi sounded. It took almost all of his willpower to tear his eyes away from Levi's naked body and position himself on his hands and knees to give Levi a good view. With trembling hands he squirted some more of the lube onto his palm and began to coat his fingers in it. He had only done this with someone watching a couple of time and the fact that it was Levi watching him only seemed to add to his nerves.

A low groan met his ears as he slipped the first finger in. At first he though it was his but his teeth were embedded too far into his lips for it to be. As Eren began to pump his finger slowly in and out of himself he looked over his shoulder and saw Levi stroking his cock, his eyes fixed on Eren's hand.

"You look so fucking good like that Eren," Levi groaned as Eren added a second finger.

"Oh god Levi!" Eren panted. "Please fuck me!"

"As you wish," Levi purred. "Do you have a condom?"

"Bottom draw of the bedside table," Eren practically moaned as he pushed his fingers a little deeper and just brushed his prostate. He was incredibly glad that he knew Jean as well as he did from when they were actually friends because he didn't think he had the capacity to go to his room and retrieve his own.

Eren was vaguely aware of the sound of a packet opening and the sound of latex against skin but he couldn't think about anything other that spreading himself open. He was desperate to feel Levi inside him; stretching him, ploughing into him and pushing him to the brink. A light sheen of sweat prickled on his skin, his breathing was erratic, like he couldn't pull enough air into his lungs, and his entire body was trembling as Levi's hands came to rest on his hips.

Eren's hand was pulled from him and he jumped as something cold hit his heated skin. He clucked the bedsheets beneath him as Levi drizzled more of the lube over him. Eren let out a shaky breath, as he felt two of Levi's fingers slowly push into him, trying to hold it together. He pushed himself back, desperate to get those fingers in deeper, and was rewarded with Levi's tongue tracing around them.

"Oh fuck..." Eren breathed, his arm finally giving out and he practically fell into the mattress, his hips still in the air. "Fuck... Levi please..."

"Please what?" Levi asked and Eren didn't have to look to tell that he was smirking.

"Please fuck me!"

"So nice and wet," Levi purred as he began placing feather light kisses up Eren's spine. "I'll be able to just slide right in."

"Oh god!" Eren practically sobbed into the sheets as he heard Levi squirt more of the lube into his hand. He didn't dare to look round as he was sure he would lose it if he saw Levi touching himself. Suddenly Levi's clean hand was in his hair, pulling him back up so he had to try and force his arms to work again.

"You want to take my cock?" Levi asked, giving Eren one final out although Eren didn't think he could have stopped even if he had wanted to.

"Yes, please," he begged, "I need your cock in me!"

Without another word Levi slowly began to push himself into him. Tears of frustrated pleasure pricked the corners of Eren;s eyes as Levi sheathed himself inside him. By the time he was buried to the hilt Eren was trembling and practically crying he was wound so tightly.

"So fucking tight, it's amazing," Levi panted in his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and dragging them across it. Eren let out an embarrassing whine and rolled his hips backwards, desperate for Levi to move.

He seemed to take this as his cue as he pulled out to thrust back in. Eren's eyes snapped open and a series of breathy moans left his lips as Levi found his prostate and began a relentless attack on it. Eren fisted the sheets beneath him as Levi continued to thrust into him harder, faster and deeper. One hand slipped around his waist to begin pumping his cock in time in time with his thrusts and Eren felt himself lose it completely.

"Gonna cum," he panted. "Gonna... oh fuck!"

"Turn around," Levi ordered pulling out and the noise that left Eren's throat would have been embarrassing had he not been so close to the edge. "I want to see your face when you cum."

Eren's back had barely hit the mattress before Levi was sliding back into him, pulling his legs up around his hips and quickly returning to his previous pace. Eren looked up at him with hazy eyes as Levi began to pump his cock again. He wanted to reach out and touch him but he couldn't get his arms to move, all he could do was allow the pleasure to wash over him.

"Levi... he panted unable to say anything else."

"Cum for me gorgeous," Levi said.

He thrust deep into Eren, making him arch off the mattress as he came. A strangled cry that was half Levi's name, half nonsense ripped from Eren's throat as hot, sticky ropes of cum covered his chest. Levi's eyes rolled back as Eren tightened around him to the point that he thought he would never be able to pull out. A few more thrusts into that tight heat and Levi reached his own end, filling the condom and groaning Eren's name.

Once he felt like he could breath again Eren reached up to cup the back of Levi's neck and pull him down into a searing kiss. If this was going to be the only chance he ever got to be this close to Levi then he wasn't going to waste any of it. Levi brushed Eren's sweaty fringe out of his eyes as he pulled back and smiled at him before going in for another kiss.

"So my room?" Eren asked once Levi had pulled away.

"You weren't kidding, this really is your flatmate's room?" Levi chuckled.

"I thought you would have guessed that from the distinct lack of pictures of you," Eren grinned, "which I should probably go and take down."

"Don't worry about it," Levi said. "I've slept in stranger placed.

"Cool," Eren said trying not to look too excited at the prospect of sleeping next to Levi although considering what they had just done sleeping in the same bed probably wasn't that big of a deal.

"Do you have a bin anywhere?" Levi asked as he pulled out of Eren and collapsed onto the bed next to him.

"Yeah there's one in my room," Eren replied. He tried to get to his feet but his legs were still a little on the boneless side and unwilling to support him and he fell backwards onto the bed.

"You okay?" Levi asked pressing kisses over Eren's shoulders.

"Yeah," Eren replied, "just a little jellyish."

"Need a hand?" Levi asked. He got off the bed and extended his hand.

"Thanks," Eren smiled taking it and allowing Levi to pull him to his feet. "I should probably go get cleaned up, my room is just next door."

"See you in there," Levi said before slipping his hand round Eren's neck and pulling him into another kiss.

Once they had broken apart Eren awkwardly gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom to clean up. Now that he had finally stopped (and the force of his orgasm seemed to have helped) he was exhausted and needed to fall face first into bed. After he had finished Eren went into his bedroom to see Levi lying on his bed in his boxers, smiling at him.

"Hey you," Levi said as Eren dumped his clothes on a chair and pulled a pair of loose fitting shorts.

"Hey," Eren replied shyly.

"Don't go all blushy again on me now," Levi chuckled as he took hold of one of Eren's wrists and pulled him into bed next to him.

"Sorry," Eren replied, settling himself down and allowing Levi to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him close so that his back was pressed up against his chest. _God it felt so good to be in bed!_

"You're cute," was Levi's only reply. Eren opened his mouth to say something else but the fatigue of being at work all day and getting fucked into the mattress by his idol won out and he fell into unconsciousness before he could.

* * *

The next morning when Eren awoke he found himself alone. Levi's clothes were gone apart from his t-shirt with a black squiggle on it that looked like Levi's signature with a folded piece of paper on top of it. With a lot more effort than it should have taken he got up and grabbed the paper and the t-shirt and fell back into bed.

 _Eren,_

 _Sorry I had to shoot off, needed to get back before Hange noticed_

 _I was missing and started asking questions. I had a great time last_

 _night and I left you this and a few things on your phone to remember_

 _me by._

 _Levi x_

Eren picked up his phone and found a series of photographs of Levi in varying degrees of clothed. There was a particularly nice one of of him looking as if his was stoking his cock. Feeling a little bit like a creepy stalker Eren inhaled Levi's scent still on the t-shirt. The memories of the previous night flooding back to him and he felt himself beginning to get hard. Well Levi had provided him of some very nice new material so he might as well use it... it would be rude not to.

* * *

Six month later Eren was lying on the sofa in the flat he shared with Armin when his phone rang with an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eren," Levi's voice said and Eren sat bolt upright.

"Levi," he breathed. "H... how did you get my number?"

"I stole it from your phone when I slept over," Levi said and Eren could tell without even having to see his face that he was smirking.

"Okay," Eren said. He didn't seem to mind in the slightest that Levi had got his number while he was sleeping and hadn't called him until now. All he cared about was the fact that he was calling him now. "How's the tour?"

"Tour is good," Levi replied. "So I'm swinging by Trost next week and wondered if you're interested in meeting up at all?"

Eren had to bite his lip to stop himself from squealing with excitement at that prospect. He ran a hand through his hair hoping to compose himself and hoping that however he responded he would sound nonchalant.

"Yeah," he replied, just about pulling off the desired effect, "I'd definitely be up for that."


End file.
